THe Summer They Wouldn't Forget
by Lost42
Summary: Kai,Kya and the Rugrats go on vacation to Hawaii.
1. Chapter 1

All the kids are 10 in this story except Dil,who is 9. I have only seen Hawaii on tv and it's fanfiction so don't take it personally if I mess something up.

It was a bright sunny day and Tommy,Chuckie,Phil,Lil,Dil,Kai,Zack,Kimi,and Kya were currently flying to Hawaii with Kai and Kya's uncle. The rest of the parents couldn't come due to work. It was the start of summer vacation.

The flight was uneventful except for some occasional turbulance which made Chuckie throw up a few times.

When they landed Ernesto's cousin was there to pick them up. He was a chubby man with a bald head and he was a little taller then Ernesto.

Ernesto introduced everyone to his cousin,who's name was Kamakani.

"Hey you guys must be starving after your long flight. Let's go to my shrimp/shave ice truck for lunch." Kamakani suggested.

Everyone thought this was a good idea except Kya.

"But Tito, I don't like shrimp."

Kamakani stopped in his tracks and looked at Kya.

"What, I never heard nobody say they don't like shrimp." Kamakani exclaimed in his Hwaiian accent.

"Well I don't." Kya said a little sure. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Just try some of my shrimp. It's the best on the island."

"Ok." Kya sighed and they all made their way to the shrimp/shave ice truck.

They sat at blue and white picnic tables that were on the grass in front of the truck. It was right by the beach.

They all ordered the shrimp plate,which was garlic shrimp with white rice and they all got a complimentary shave ice to go with their meals.

"This is some awesome shrimp." Tommy commented taking another bite of shrimp and rice.

"I like my coconut shave ice better." Kya said taking a bite.

"I like both." Zack said." My lime shave ice goes really well with the shrimp.

After lunch they decided to go to the beach while Ernesto worked with his cousin.

Kai and Kya grabbed their surfboards from the beach house they were staying at. Kya's was pink and white with a pink flower on the front. Kai's was blue with a black line in the middle and a palm tree on it. They had been taking surfing lessons since they were three.

Everybody wore their swimming stuff under their clothes so they could enjoy the beach as much as possible.

"Watch out for sharks." Phil called as Kai and Kya entered the clear blue water.

Kai and Kya paddled out and waited for a wave while everybody else played beach volleyball.

Soon a sizable wave appeared on the horizon. Kai paddled toward it.

"You can have the next one Kya." He called over his shoulder. He dropped down and rode the wave easily until someone crashed into him on the same wave making them both lose their balance and dall into the water.

Everybody saw what happened and knew what was about to happen.

"Thay guy has it coming when Kai gets out of the water." Lil remarked just as the guy that crashed into Kai came out of the water and stuck his board in the sand.

"You." Kai yelled."Thiink next time you drop in on someones wave." Kai said and punched the kid in the stomach making the boy fall on the sand.

Kai went over to his friends and sisterwho saw everything.

"Nice punch bro." Dil said giving Kai a high five.

"Hey you." The kid yelled getting to his feet still holing his stomach."Your that Chinese kid that got me in trouble in kindergarten."

"Hmm,I'm not Chinses so must not of been me." Kai said.

"I kmow it's you,Kai." Collin said with a smirk on his face.

"Ok So what if it is me,Collin." Kai said crossing his arms.

"Just leave me alone and don't mess up my vacation." Collin said and started to walk away.

"Yeah same to you." Kai telled and walked away as well.

"I never thought we'd see that kid again since he switched classes after he and Kai got into that fight." Kya said as she grabbed both surfboards and followed her brother back to the beach house as it started to rain. Everyone else started to leave soon after as the rain came down harder.

This first chapter is short but I promise it will get better and parts of this story are inspired by Hawaii Five O.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the second day of their Hawaiian vacation. The sun was just coming up.

"Hey guys let's go catch some waves." Kya said grabbing her bosrd and heading out the door.

"Hey wait up." Kai yelled,about to go after his sister. He turned back."You guys want to come?"

"You two are the only ones who know how to surf." Phil said.

"We can teach you." Kai said. Phil looked at Lil and she nodded.

"I think I'll stay here." Chuckie said flipping through channels on the tv."We've been here for a day and i'm already sunburnt."

" I told you to put sundcrean on." Kimi commented getting up from her spot next to Chuckie.

"I did twice and where are you going?

"To watch thevompetion." Kimi remarked following Lil outside.

"I don't know about you guys but I want to check out one of those canoes that I saw people sailing yesterday. Want to come?" Zack asked.

"Sure. I heard that the people who first came to Hawaii used the stars to get here but I think it was really aliens telling them how to get here." Dil stated."How else could they have found a tropical paradise?

"I guess I'll come too just as long as I don't have to get in the water." Tommy said.

"Maybe if I stand on one of their boats the aliens will finally contact me." Dil said as they walked down the beach.

Kai and Kya were in waist deep water. The water was calm and Kai was teaching Lil how to paddle.

"Keep your feet togeather and just do ashallow strokes so you can paddle for a long time."Kai instructed and watched as Lil did as he told her and actually paddled a little ways before falling off the board but quickly getting back on.

"I fell off too at first." Kai said."But your doing really good."

"Thanks." Lil said paddleing out again as Kai got on his board and demonstrated how to ride a wave.

A lille farther down the beach Kya was teaching Phil to surf. He kept falling off.

"I don't think surfing is for me." Phil said as he spit out water.

"Come on don't give up now." Kya said putting her hand on Phil's shoulder."You want to beat Kai and Lil in the competion at the end of the week right?"

"Right." Phil said with a smile on his face. He got back on and continued to practice.

Meanwhile Dil,Tommy,and Zack had rented a wooden canoe. They were enjoying themselves until Tommy noticed something.

"Uh guys I don't see any land." Tommy said a little worried. He was starting to regret this idea.

"Don't worry bro. When it gets dark we can look at the stars and the aliens will tell us how to get back." Dil answered as he gor comfotable and leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Sorry to say this Dil but I don't think the aliens are going to help us besides we can just use the sun to get us home. Now everybody picked up a paddle and let's get back." Zack said turning them in the right direction.

Thanks to Zack they made it back to the beach house just in time for dinner.

They all sat around a big fire on the beach and enjoyed their dinner of shrimp and grilled fish.

"Thanks for getting us back Zack."Tommy said."I would've had a panic attack if we were still out there."

"No problem Tommy." Zack answered.

"Dil shrugged."You know T the aliens would of helped us too if you could of waited til dark." Dil said.

"Sure Dil." Tommy said staring at the fire. Just then a shooting star passed through the sky. Only Dil saw it. He winked.

"I knew you were up there my alien brotheren." Dil said as he went back to eating.

"So you think you'll be ready to surf in the competion?" Kya asked Phil.

"With you helping me I'm sure I will be." Phil answered.

"I had fun learning to surf today." Lil said.

"I had fub teaching you." Kai said. A quiet slence fell over the group as they all watched the fire lost in their own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

The idea for this chapter is from dbug27 who suggested they deal with a storm.

The kids awoke the next morning to gray cloudy skies.

"Whoa look at those waves." Kai said excitedly running to get his surfboard. Before he could go out Ernesto stopped him.

"No surfing for any of you today."Ernesto said firmly.

"There's supposed to be a big storm today and the waves are going to be big. You're not experienced enough."

"I'm experienced."Kai complained."I've been surfing since I was three."

"I said know Kai." Ernesto said in a tone of voice he rarely used but Kai knew not to argue with. Kai sat back down and turned on the tv. He waited until his uncle left for the day before standing up and saying.

"I'm going out 's with me?" Kai asked.

"Kai,You lolo."Kya said using the Hawaiian word for crazy."You heard what heard what tito said. we can't go out there today."

"Well I'm on vacation and on vacations you can do whatever you want. Now I'll ask one more time,Who's with me?" Kai asked.

"Count me in." Phil said."Going out there could give me some real practice for the competion."

"Or get you killed." Lil said as she looked out the window as the rain began to fall."Look at those waves. You're gonna get killed or really hurt."

" 'll be fine. Come on Kai. Liet's leave the chickens to watch tv all day." Phil said as the two boys walked outside.

Lil and Kya groaned.

"You know this could make a really good movie."Tommy commented pulling his water proof camera out of his bag.

"I guess we better go after them." Kya said and Lil nodded.

"So while those guys risk their necks out on the water you guys want to play UNO?" Chuckie asked holding up a deck of cards.

"Count me in C."Dil said plopping down on a pillow on the floor in front of the coffee table while Chuckie sat across from him on the couch.

Zack,Tommy,and Kimi ran down the steps of the beach house that was on stilts and stood on the beach,Tommy filming as Kya and Lil fought against the waves to catch up to their brothers to try and convince them to come back inside.

"I thought you weren't coming." Kai yelled as he spotted a few feet away from him.

"I couldn't let you come out here by yourself." Kya said just as a big wave came crshing down on them suddenly. The current was strong and pulled all four of them down into the force of the water slammed Kya into some rocks,causing her to scrape her back. Kya fought through the pain and frantically got back on her board as Kai did the same.

"Where's Lil?" Phil sputtered as he came up from the water and clung to his board.

"I don't know." Kai said looking around but not seeing Lil anywhere."She's still in the water. I'll find her." Kai dove in the water just as another wave came crashing down on them. He soon spotted Lil. Her ankle was cought in some coral. Kai took his pocket knife frome the holder strapped to his ankle and hacked at the coral freeing Lil and helping her to the surface.

Kai and Lil broke the surface coughing up water. They both got on their boards and took a rest.

"Lil are you ok?" Phil asked paddleing toward his sister so he could make sure she was ok.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to Kai." Lil said looking over at him and smiling. Kai blushed.

"It's thanks to Kai we're in this mess." Phil pointed out.

"You wanted to come. Don't blame me." Kai said angrily.

"You guys. We have a problem then who's fault this is." kya said. Everyone looked at her."The shore's gone."

Meanwhile back on the beach Tommy stopped filming.

"I can't see them anymore."

"They probably got taken out to see by that last wave." Zack said as he looked out into the dark water.

"We should tell their uncle." Kimi said.

"How did we get so far out?" Phil yelled starting to freak out.

"We'll find our way back." Kai said.

"You mean you'll find a way back." Phil said and pointed at Kai."It's still your fault we're out here."

"Hey you didn't have to come with me." Kai argued.

"Guys." Lil yelled spashing sea water in their faces."It doesn't matter who's fault it is. We all chose to come out here and look at the bright side it stopped raining."

Lil was right. They all chose to come out here. Now it was up to all of them to get out of this situation.

"Kya you're bleeding." Kai pointed to her back.

Kya turned and saw what the rocks did to her skin. She had scrapes all on her back and it was bleeding pretty heavily.

"I landed on the rocks when that first wave took us out." Kya said as the pain came rushing back at the mention of the injury.

"Here." Kai said throwing her his t shirt."Apply preasure so it'll slow the bleeding." Kya did as she was tokd and put the t shirt on her back,applying preasure as best she could.

"It really hurts."Kya said trying not to cry as she pressed down on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"I 'll get back soon." Kai said.

"How we don't even know where we are." Phil said hitting the water splashing everyone.

"We just gotta wait for the sun to come out." Kya said."I heard somwhere if you don't like the weather in Hawaii wait ten minutes."

"Yeah on a tv how do you even know that's true?" Kai asked. Kya shrugged just as the sun started to appear from behind the cloude.

"I guess she''s right." Lil said.

Meanwhile Tommy,Kimi,and Zack found Kai and Kya's uncle at his cousin's foodtruck.

"Kai,Kya,Phil,and Lil went out this morning and their not back yet."Tommy started out of breath as they approached the foodtruck.

"A big wave came and took them." Kimi said.

"Those kids are in so much trouble when I find them." Ernesto said angrily. None of the kids had ever seen him so angry.

"Slow down bra."Kamakina said."your not going to find them like that."

"How am I supposed to find them?" Ernesto asked.

"My cousin has a helicopter." Kamakina answered.

The men went to Kamakani's cousins foodtruck while the rest of the kids went back to the house to wait for news.

"Hey cuz we need to borrow your helicopter." Kamakani said to the big bald man in the yellow t shirt with a shrimp on it taking orders.

"Sure thing cuz but I gotta ask what you need my bird for." Kamekona asked.

"Some kids are lost in the ocean." Kamakani answered.

"My niece and nephew and two of their friends." Ernesto finished.

"Sure thing cuz. just got one more question for ,Is he with you on this?" Kamekona asked in his Hawaiian accent.

"Oh Steve? No the haole is working a case." Kamakani answered referring to an old friend of theirs from high school who was now the leader of atask force in Hawaii.

"Good cuz the last time he used my bird he had a missle with him." kamekona said. They fired up the helicopter and flew off just as another storm was approaching.

"Ok that way is north." Kai said pointing as everybody started to paddle in the direction Kai indicated. They paddled for awhile and still didn't see any sighn of shore.

"It's getting dark guys." Kya said looking up at the dark clouds quickly filling the sky.

"Everybody stay togeather."Kai said as thunder boomed overhead."We don't need anymore accidents." Kai noticed Lil's ankle was all red and starting to swell. Hr looked over at Kya and saw she wasn't looking to good. Kai got off his board and climbed on Kya's sitting behind her so she wouldn't fall. They were all getting dehydrated and sunburnt. The sin had stayed out longer then they had anticipated.

Soon rain started pouring down. It was really dark now.

"We gotta turn around." Kamekona said over the headset."The wind is picking can't fly in this." Ernesto didn;t want to stop looking but knew Kamekona was right. They headed back and would search when the storm passed.

The rain had stopped a few minutes ago. The sky was pitch black now but not from the rain clouds.

"I'm cold." Lil whispered rubbing her arms to try and warm herself.

"Me too." Phil said shivering. Kai was a little warmer thanks to Kya leaning on him.

"Are we hime yet?" Kya asked tiredly.

"Not yet." Kai said looking up in the sky to see stars twinkling up above them.

"To bad we can't use the stars to find our way home like they did in that movie about that princessand the god." Lil said tiredly.

tHey decided to tie the surfboard leashes to each other so they wouldn't get seperated. THey paddled all night. At sunrise they spotted some green in the distance.

"Hey I see land." Phil shouted suddenly more awake then before. They paddled as fast as they could and finally made it to shore.

Lil leaned on Phil and Kai carried Kya on his back up the beach as they made their way into town.

Meanwhile Ernesto got a call and drove to the other side of the island to pick up the kids.

They all went to the hospital where they got treated for dehydration,sunburn and exhaustion.

Phil and Lil shared a hospital room and were surprised and scared to see their mom walk through the door.

"What were you pups thinking?" Betty asked angrily. Phil and Lil bowed their heads in shame. Phil lifted his back up and suddenly glared.

"It was Kai's fault." Phil said."He was mad cuz his uncle woudn't let him go surfing and then he asked if we wanted to come. So it's his fault we were out there."

"Now listen here."Betty started."You two have brains and can make your own decissions. It wasn't Kai's fault you were out there." Betty finished and gave her kids a hug.

Over in Kai and Kya's room they were having a similar experience with their mom.

"Why didn't you listen when tito told you to stay inside?" Grace asked Kai as Kya got her bandages changed.

"I reallywanted to surf and the waves were like this." Kai said holding up his hand to indicate the height of the waves.

"I don't care."

Kai bowed his head. He knew what he did was stupid.

"I'm just glad your all ok." Grace said coming over and wrapping her arms around her son."But you won't be competeing in the surfing competion at the end of the week"

"What?" Kai exclaimed moving to the other side of the bed.

"That's your punishment for disobeying."

"What is?" Kya asked coming back into the room and slowly getting back into bed.

"No surf competion. Thats our punsihment." Kai told his sister.

"Fine with me." Kya saidpulling the blanket close to her."My back hurts to bad and salt water makes it worse,so I probably can't surf for awhile anyway."

The next day they were all released from the hospital and told to take it easy. Lil's ankle was still hurting her and she went home on crutches.

"Are you ready for the competion Tomorrow?" Phil asked Kai as he sat down on the couch next to him.

"No. My mom said I can't so you can go in my place." Kai answered.

"What's this about a competion?" Betty said coming over to the two boys after getting Lil settled in the girls room.

"Oh there's a surf competion at the end of the week and Kai and Kya were teaching me and Lil how to surf." Phil explained.

"Well mesee what you got." Betty said happy that her son had learned a new sport. Phil went and got his board and ran to the water with Betty following closely behind him.

"I don't want to miss this." Tommy said grabbing his camera."I still think this is a good movie idea."Tommy had already filmed some of the surfing lessons, so he wanted to see how Phil had improved. Chuckie,Zack,Dil,and Kimi all followed Tommy outside.

"Can I at least watch Phil surf?" Kai asked.

"Go ahead but don't even think about getting in the water." Htace reminded him.

"I know." Kai nodded as he ran outside.

The sun was shinig and the waves were small enough for beginners so Phil caught them easily and rode all the way to shore onnly falling twice.

"Your a natural Phil." Betty complimented her son as he rode his ;ast wave up to shore.

"You'll do great in the competion Friday." Kai said.

"You really think so?"

"Yep."

Sorry I didn't get this posted last night like I said I wouldbut I got really tired. A lot of this chapter was inspired by Hawaii Five O,my favorite episode from season five in fact. There were some small references to H5O but there nothing important so if you don't watch the show don't worry. There is another chapter coming up,naybe two so I hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter might be a little dark.

It was the day of the surfing contest and Kai was still mad that he couldn't compete. Ever since he had first started taking surfing lessons he had dreamed of competeing in Hawaii and here he was unable to do so all because of a stupid storm and some injuries. He looked over at Kya and Lil who were recovering just fine but wouldn't be able to surf. He hadn't spoken to his mom or uncle since they got home fromthe hospital.

"Everybody's going to go watch Phil. You want to come?" Kya asked her brother startling him slightly as he watched the ocean from the hiigh porch of the beach house.

"Nah,You guys go ahead." Kai said looking back at the ocean.

As Kaiwatched everyone leave an udea started to form in his head. As soon as they were gone he grabbed his board and made his way to the beach. He could enter the contest under a different name and nobody would even know.

THe beach was packed with people. Kai was gkad this way it would be ten times harder for his family to spot him.

He registered under a fake name and got his wet suite. All of the contestants wore different colors so the people knew who was who.

Kai and Phil were the omongst the first group to get in the water. Phil soon spotted Kai in the small crowd of eight to ten year olds and went over to him.

"Hey man your mom caved and let you compete?" Phil asked. Kai shook his head.

"No way man.I'm still grounded when we get home."

"Since when are you a rebel?" Phil asked.

"Since my dream was about to be crushed now come on let's get in the water."

All the kids paddled out and sat on their boards waiting for the perfect wave. Phil spotted it first and paddled as hard as he could beating the kid beside him and easily riding the wave earning himself a nice starting score.

Everyone cheered from the beach while Tommy filmed the competion.

Kai was getting frustrated all the good waves were being stolen from him. He splashed at the water in frustration.

"Chill man. You gotta stay focused." Phil said sitting on his voard beside Kai as they waited and watched the flat water. Kai had only surfed a few small waves but nothing that really mattered to him. He wanted a big wave. This was his last full day in Hawaii. The competion was almost over.

Suddenly he felt the energy in the water change and started to paddle out. He dropped down into the biggest wave of the competion so far and rode it easily just as the air horn sounded ending their heat and signaling the older kids that it was their turn.

"Sweet wave." Phil called as Kai paddled toward him.

"Yeah it was pretty awesome even if it didn't count."Kai answered."Now I just gotta get home before everybody else."

As Phil and Kai were making their way to shore Kai felt something go under his board. As he put his leftarm in the water to paddle he felt a strong tug and a large gray shape came out of the water. He didn't scream. He didn't even know what happened until Phil screamed.

"Shark."

A few men rushed into the water and pulled Kai out. He was loosing blood fast and his left arm was clean off. He was going in and out of consiousness. A quick thinking surfer tied a surfboard leash around Kai's shoulder to try and stop the bleeding while they waited for the ambulance.

When they all realized it was Kai they quickly got in the cars and sped off toward the hospital.

When Kai woke up it was dark outside. He was still very tired from the surgery. He looked around the room and saw his mom sitting in a chair. She didn't notice he was awake yet. He was afraid she would still be mad at him so he just closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Two weeks later Kai was released from the hospital and cleared to go home. He was still bandaged up and getting used to life with one arm.

When the bandages came off he tried out a prosthetic arm but it was uncomfortable so he just decided to forget it and move on.

"You look cool without a fake arm anyway." Phil commented.

"Thanks. But this still kinda sucks." Kai said sitting in the grass.

"Yeah and even though you might not get to surf anymore at least you still caught that monster wave." Kya said sitting beside her brother.

"Yeah and we had a lot of fun up until the end." Lil said kicking the soccer ball.

"That's definately a summer I'll never forget." Tommy said passing the ball to Dil.

"Your right T we won't forget cuaz you got it all on tape." Dil siad passing the ball to Zack.

"Yeah let's go watch it now." Zack said.

"There's certian parts I'd rather skip." Chuckie said as they all went inside to watch Tommy;s video.


End file.
